This invention relates generally to an improved decollator, and more particularly to a machine for positively separating continuous forms into separated plies.
In the decollating process continuous superimposed forms folded in a zigzag stack are separated into plies by means of rotatable rolls which direct the separated plies over guides associated with the rolls. The separated plies are then refolded into separated zigzag stacks. Forms which are detachably connected together along one or both marginal edges, or are otherwise difficult to separate, however, present special problems during the decollating process since the connections oftentimes snag or pull during detachment thereby affecting the quality of the refold stacks as well as the smooth operation of the decollating process itself. The forms in the process of being separated into separate plies have a tendency to lift off the rotatable rolls so that slippages occur which cause uneven separation of the plies. Besides, decollators have in the past been designed as relatively complex and bulky machines which render them unwieldy and nonportable.